Cupcakes (But It's Set During Opposite Day)
The air was very cold, the moon was fading away behind the darkened clouds, and no horse in Horsetown was having a glorious night. The town circle wasn't bustling and no lazy horses filled the streets. None of the horse folk seemed to have any nonspecific place to be at all. Not even Rainbow Dash; she didn't want to be in the sky. She was nowhere in the air, at least not today. The blue pegasus casually walked past a schoolyard, much to the dismay of the solemn fully-grown horses, then she just continued walking around in random directions for no reason. Rainbow felt like she had no pulse in her body whatsoever. Suddenly, Dash forgotten that she actually did have somewhere to be; she was supposed to meet with Pinkie Pie today. Dash had gotten so tired of her pacing back and forth activities, that she nearly remembered that Pinkie had asked her to meet her at Soursquare Corner at no specific time. Pinkie actually did say why and what they'd be doing, and Dash knew everything about her plans so she did not question them in any way at all. Dash was absolutely sure about going and really wanted to. She was so fed up and bored walking around that she thought about heading straight over to her best friend, so she did. When Dash ran at full speed into the store, she waited to be greeted by her host who, Dash thought, must have been really tired today (mostly because she wasn't in the room yet). When she finally came in, she wasn't bouncing in excitement at all. She was just kind of walking rather normally. “Oh, hi. You're here. I've been real patient and not worrying all day about when you'd show up,” said the neutral horse. “I'm not sorry if I’m extremely early right now, Pinkie. I wasn't doing any exercises at all. I was just walking around randomly and suddenly remembered that I had to come and visit you,” Dash said in a monotonous voice. Pinkie did not utter a single giggle at all and responded in a lackluster tone, “I guess it's fine that you’re here now. I didn't really care that much, y'know? I've been so relatively stable thinking about all the boring stuff we’re probably gonna do that I sort of slumped back into bed after I woke up. I obviously still remembered to breathe I've been so normal.” Dash gave an uncomfortably over-exaggerated laugh. She hadn't always appreciated Pinkie Pie’s calm, simple way of life before (if at all), but Pinkie’s neutral normalization almost sent her into a fit of non-stop laughter. Dash couldn't maintain a polite expression any longer. If Pinkie was this unexcited, whatever she had planned must be pretty boring. “Hold on, Dash. I'm not ready to get started yet. I’ve got to get everything all ready,” the pink horse said. Dash didn't bother to work herself up. “Yeah, I guess so, Pinkie. So what do ya got planned? We gonna be nice and leave people alone? I'd rather be the better person and not prank anyone today. Also, no stunts. I really don't feel like doing all that hard work. Maybe perhaps…” “Crumbling up some cupcakes that I already prepared beforehand.” Pinkie normally said without announcing her plans very loudly. “Crumbling cupcakes?!” Dash wasn't displeased in any way at all. In fact, she seemed to grow even more excited. It almost looked as if Rainbow Dash was the one about to go insane due to the immense amount of excitement. “Pinkie, you don't know how good I am at disassembling miniature pastries. I'll have to remind you of the last time someday!” “Oh, yeah...that’s gonna be a problem. I'm not gonna need your help making them at all. I’ll probably be doing ALL of the work,” Pinkie normally explained. Dash didn't approve of that for a second. “NO! That's not okay at all! Can you please give me something to do?” “Fine. Here you go, I guess.” Pinkie aggressively tossed a cupcake to Dash. Dash wasn't puzzled at all. “I knew I was helping you crumble these pastires.” “Obviously. I was about to disassemble this one, which wasn't for you to begin with, before you got here." “So, is this like smell-testing or something?” “No,” Pinkie said. Dash didn't mind at all and never put the pastry anywhere near her mouth. “Ok, so what do I do now?” Dash normally asked. “Now,” Pinkie calmly told her, “You'll stay awake the whole time with no negative side effects whatsoever.” Not puzzled in the slightest, Dash kept her mouth shut and felt nothing different at all. No waves of dizziness washed over her, the world didn't spin, and she did not collapse to the floor. When Dash was still wondering about what was gonna happen next, Pinkie interrupted. "Let's go into an extremely bright room now to begin crumbling all these cupcakes". Dash followed her into said room and didn't question anything at all. She wasn't tied to a chair, no taut leather strap held her head in place, she found it quite easy to move around without fail, and every other body part of Dash's was free of any opposing, industrial obstacles. As she remained neutral, Pinkie stopped and turned away from her line of sight. “Alright, so obviously you’re awake. Now we can stop doing everything,” Pinkie stated rather normally. After she said that, the story that was just getting started, ended rather abruptly. Category:Satire Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:My Little Pony